Why did i falling in love with you
by cti casshipper
Summary: sinopsis : jaejoong bertemu nari terlalu cepat dari yang ia pikirkan,bertemu dengan orang-orang dari masalalu yang memberikan kenangan buruk dalam hidupmu rasanya siapapun akan sulit untuk siap..
1. Chapter 1

"jangan salah paham aku hanya berniat membantu bukan untuk merebut cinta nari," pria tampan berparas cantik itu menatap yunho dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"tapi kenapa harus dengan kau?," tanya yunho dengan pandangan sebalnya ke pria itu

"why?,"

Yunho hanya mendengus sebal mendapat jawaban berupa pertanyaan balik itu,dia tau pria itu pura-pura bodoh.

"jaejoong-ah aku tau kau memanfaatkan kelemahan nari untuk kesenanganmu,ya kan?!,"

"aku benar-benar tulus ingin membantu,lagi pula apa masalahnya? kau,aku dan nari kita sudah lama saling kenal dan...,"

"Stop!," sentak yunho,dia memejamkan matanya seketika rasa penat di kepalanya membuat dia benar-benar muak dengan jaejoong.

jaejoong sedikit iba melihat keadaan yunho,tapi perasaan balas dendam terlalu menguasai hati sehingga dia menutup rasa iba di hatinya. Dia hanya ingin yunho menyetujui usul yang telah ia sepakati dan nari agar balas dendam dia segera terwujud.

"dengar jung yunho kau ingin seorang anak kan? aku akan memberikan anak untukmu,"

"aku memang ingin anak tapi dari nari,istriku!," yunho menekankan kata istri seakan menegaskan ke jaejoong jika kini dia telah beristri.

"tapi istrimu mandul," ucap jaejoong dengan nada meremehkan.

"brakk!" seketika jaejoong tersungkur mendapat bogem mentah dari yunho dengan mendadak seperti itu. Yunho mengepal tangannya yang terlihat sedikit membiru yang menandakan pukulan yang dia berika ke jaejoong sangatlah keras.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih,terlihat darah sedikit di sudut bibirnya dia sudah tidak asing dengan kekerasan selama ini jadi pukulan yunho tak ada apa-apanya dengan hidupnya yang berubah sejak orang tuanya meninggal dan yunho meninggalkannya ke jepang begitu saja.

Tanpa berkata apapun jaejoong pergi begitu saja,tak ia pedulikan teriakan yunho juga tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Yang ia inginkan segera pergi menjauh agar ia bisa melampiaskan semua gemuruh di hatinya,keadaan yang menyakitkan ini buat nafasnya sesak di tambah 6 tahun berlalu sejak menghilangnya yunho dari kehidupannya,dan kini keadaan mempertemukan mereka dengan suatu kebetulan yang terlalu kebetulan..

Apa ini takdir atau ini hanya kesialan ?

( anggap ini prolog yah chingudeul,nie project ff pertama ku setelah hiatus hampir setahun lebih,jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak kalian jika tidak yowis akurapopo hahaha ?ￂﾠoia ini ngetik dri tab jadi kalo ada keanehan harap maklum ?ￂﾠ #bungkukhormat )


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunho nampak tergesa-gesa memasuki suatu rumah sakit di kota seoul,keringat bercucuran dan tak terhitung berapa kali dia meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang hampir dan sudah di tabraknya.**

**hingga sampailah dia di suatu bangsal rumah sakit berwarna putih bersih,di dalam ruangan yang ia masuki terdapat seorang perawat yang sedang merapikan peralatan kedokterannya.**

"**permisi,bagaimana keadaan istri saya?,"tanya yunho dengan melirik sekilas kearah wanita yang sedang tertidur lelap wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat dan lemah. Selang infus terpasang di tangan kanannya.**

"**untuk saat ini istri anda sudah baik-baik saja tuan,tapi...,"  
><strong> 

"**tapi apa?," yunho menyela cepat,dia merasa ada perasaan tidak enak melihat raut wajah sang suster yang terlihat ragu dan bingung.  
><strong> 

"**tuan sebaiknya keruangan dokter saja untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut,maaf saya permisi dulu," suster itu pun langsung bergegas pergi,yunho hanya bisa terdiam dan tak tahu harus apa ingin ia menanyakan lagi kepada suster itu tapi,langkahnya terasa berat.**

**Yunho pun mendudukan dirinya di samping wanita itu,dia genggam jemari lemah wanita itu jemari yang biasa membelai wajahnya dikala lelah dan jemari yang membelai rambutnya jika ia sedang tertidur,kehangatan jemari seorang istri yang penuh kasih sayang yang tulus untuk suaminya.**

"**nari bangunlah,aku disini.. apa kau tak mau memelukku seperti biasa?," yunho berbicara pelan,sesekali jarinya merapikan anak rambut wanita itu. Tak ada respon apalagi jawaban,mungkin efek obat biusnya masih bekerja.**

'**tok!tok!' **

**Ketukan pelan di pintu ruangan itu memaksa yunho untuk mengalihkan pandangannya,dokter cantik dengan kaca minusnya bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.**

**Yunho memaksakan senyuman kecilnya kala sang dokter cantik itu melambaikan tangannya. Dokter cantik itu pun melangkah masuk keruangan itu,terlihat jelas nama yang ada di nametag seragam dokternya. Jung jihye.**

"**oppa,kenapa tidak datang keruanganku? Apa perawat tidak menyampaikan pesanku?,"**

"**suster sudah mengatakannya padaku tapi aku berniat menemani nari dulu sebentar baru setelah itu aku keruanganmu,kenapa? Apa ada masalah?,"**

**Jihye tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh yunho dia hanya berdiri dan bersandar disudut jendela yang ada di ruangan itu,tatapan seriusnya semakin membuat perasaan yunho tak karuan.**

"**oppa..apa kau bahagia bersama nari?,"  
><strong> 

**Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya,beribu pikiran sedang berkecamuk dia hati dan pikirannya tapi jihye malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang kurang tepat (menurut yunho) disaat seperti ini.  
><strong> 

"**aku..aku_,"**

"**nari sudah tidak bisa hamil,kecelakaan itu membuat rahimnya rusak maka tim dokter yang mengoperasi nari tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat rahimnya,kalau tidak itu membahayakan nyawanya," ucap jihye dengan serius,pandangannya menangkap kekagetan yang teramat sangat di wajah yunho.  
><strong> 

**Dan yunho,dia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia benar-benar terpukul,jihye dengan segera menghampiri yunho dan memeluknya. Yunho tidak menangis tapi dia memang butuh pelukan untuk sekedar menguatkan dirinya dan pelukan dari anggota keluarga pun sangat hangat disaat kita sedang merasa gelisah tak menentu. **

**Disaat itu yunho dan jihye tak menyadari kalau nari sebenarnya sudah siuman dan meneteskan airmata kesedihannya,namun ia tetap memejamkan mata agar yunho dan jihye tak menyadarinya.**

**( 1 tahun kemudian )  
><strong> 

**Nari asik memilih-milih sayuran dan daging untuk makan malam,kebetulan suasana supermarket itu tidak terlalu ramai jadi dia bisa dengan santai memilih sayur dan daging yang masih segar.**

**Saat dia mendatangi counter buah-buahan,dia melihat seseorang yang dia rasa dia mengenal orang itu. Seorang pria tampan tapi juga cantik,orang yang diam-diam selalu berusaha ia saingi waktu di sekolah dulu.  
><strong> 

**Dengan langkah bergetar dia mencoba mendekati pria itu,pria yang sedang asik memilih-milih antara buah anggur,strawberry atau jeruk hingga pria itu tak menyadari jika nari sedang memperhatikannya.  
><strong> 

"**jaejung-kun kau tak banyak berubah,kau tetap manis..,"gumam nari dalam hati,tak sadar senyumnya merekah.  
><strong> 

"**jae—jaejungkun_," nari akhrinya memberanikan diri menyapa pria itu.**

**Pria yang ia panggil jaejung itu pun melihat kearahnya,sungguh aneh disaat nari menatapnya dengan senyum selayaknya teman lama yang telah lama tak bertemu reaksi berbeda di tunjukan oleh pria itu,dia menatap nari dengan shock mata bundarnya membulat dengan sempurna.  
><strong> 

"**apa kabarmu?," tanya nari seraya memeluk jaejung,dia abaikan troli yang hampir penuh dengan belanjaannya.**

"**ba—baik," jawab jaejoong dengan kaku,dia bahkan tak membalas pelukan nari.**

'**okey jaejoong sadarkan pikiranmu,ini resikomu kau memutuskan kembali ke seol itu artinya kau pun sudah siap bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang dari masalalumu'kata hati jaejoong mengingatkan.  
><strong> 

"**kenapa? Apa kau masih marah padaku?,"tanya nari dengan menunjukan wajah rasa bersalahnya.  
><strong> 

**Jaejoong tak lantas menjawab,dia hanya menatap nari dengan tatapan dingin hingga nari di buat risih karenanya. Nari pun mulai bersikap biasa dia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari jaejoong,dia tak menyalahkan jaejoong dengan sikap dinginnya kesalahannya telah membuat sahabat baiknya menjadi orang asing untuknya.**

"**ma—maafkan aku jaejung-kun mungkin kau sudah sangat membenciku,kalau begitu aku duluan ya," nari pun bersiap pergi dengan mendorong kembali troli belanjaannya.  
><strong> 

"**tunggu! Nari!," jaejoong pun mendekati nari dan tersenyum ramah padanya.  
><strong> 

**( cafe )**

**Tak ada yang memulai,antara jung nari dan kim jaejoong mereka seolah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan di samping mereka ada bungkusan belanjaan mereka masing-masing.  
><strong> 

**Sesekali jaejoong melirik nari yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk minuman pesanannya. **

**"kalau berniat melamun kenapa mengajak ku segala,dasar! Merepotkan saja!," keluh jaejoong dalam hati. Dia pun mengubah posisi duduknya agar nari sadar kalau dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang 'hening' seperti ini.**

"**jaejung-kun...," akhirnya nari mulai bersuara setelah hampir 10menit dalam kebisuannya,membuat jaejoong hampir meninggalkannya. Nari memang terlihat dengan senyuman di wajahnya tapi matanya menatap dengan kesenduan.**

**Jaejoong hanya mampu berbalik menatapnya,tak berniat untuk bicara karena dia merasa belum saatnya hanya saja tatapan sendu yang dimiliki nari membuat pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Seharusnya nari sudah bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai tapi kenapa...**

"**jaejung-kun tolong maafkan aku..aku..hiks..," nari tak sanggup berkata-kata air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata sipitnya,nari menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong. Jaejoong pun terhenyak.  
><strong> 

"**nari-chan kau tidak apa-apa?," jaejoong mulai sedikit panik,beberapa pengunjung cafe pun mulai memperhatikan mereka. Tatapan mereka seakan menyudutkan jaejoong.**

"**aku..aku wanita yang hina jaejung-kun,aku jahat mungkin karena itu aku mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan seperti ini,tolong maafkan aku..," nari menangis dengan tersedu-sedu,dia memeluk jaejoong dengan paksa membuat jaejoong sedikit kaget.**

"**apa yang kau katakan,kenapa kau berkata begitu?,"  
><strong> 

"**jaejung-kun aku..aku gagal..aku gagal sebagai wanita," isak nari dengan suara paraunya. Jujur saja jaejoong semakin tak mengerti ucapannya.**

"**nari sudahlah tenangkan hatimu,jangan banyak bicara dulu sepertinya kondisimu sedang kurang baik,"**

**Nari menggeleng lemah,kepalanya memang seikit pusing tapi ini kesempatan yang telah ia tunggu sejak lama,meminta maaf pada jaejoong. Pusing semakin mendera bahkan pandangan nari mulai kabur dan pelan-pelan dia mulai hilang kesadaran.**

**"nari-chan! Nari-chan!," Jaejoong mengguncang pelan tubuh nari,namun nari semakin lemah dan lunglai. Nari pingsan! Pengunjung cafe mulai memperhatikan dan pelayan cafe pun menghampiri untuk mengetahui keadaan yang terjadi. **

**Dengan kebaikan si pemilik cafe jaejoong membawa nari ke ruangan khusus istirahat para karyawan cafe,jaejoong tahu jika dari dulu nari mempunyai fisik yang lemah dan mudah lelah,jaejoong berusaha tenang dan meminta obat juga meminta teh madu hangat. Melihat nari masih terlelap dengan pingsannya terbesit niat untuk meninggalkan nari tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena dia ingat walaupun wanita ini adalah istri dari orang yang telah mencampakan dan membuangnya dulu.  
><strong> 

**Tapi,mengingat dulu ia bersahabat dengan nari jauh sebelum mengenal yunho tentu jaejoong tak akan tega jika harus meninggalkan nari sendirian di cafe dengan kondisi seperti ini,dan dengan terpaksa dia mengambil handphone nari yang ada di tasnya. Sesak mendera dada jaejoong kala melihat wallpaper handphone nari,poto pernikahan nari dan yunho,jaejoong segera mencari nomor telpon yunho agar ia bisa menghubunginya tapi,dia segera mengurungkan niatnya karena di sisi lain hatinya pun masih belum siap jika harus bertemu muka dengan yunho saat ini.  
>Ini belum saatnya.<strong>

**Dia mencari nomor telpon siapapun yang dia kenal agar bisa menyuruhnya menjemput nari disini. Gotcha! Dapat nomor telpon junsu.**

**"ha—hallo," berdebar-debar rasanya kala dia mendengar suara sapaan di line sana.**

"**nari-chan? Ada apa?,"**

"**ma—maaf aku Cuma ingin memberitahukan kalau pemilik handphone ini sedang pingsan di cafe yang ada di daerah ****Shinsa-dong,Gangnam-gu tuan,dan nama cafenya Time Out Gelato,"jawab jaejoong dengan cepat dan padat,dia berharap junsu tak mengenali suaranya.**

"**ha? Time out gelato?! Hei ada apa dengan nari ? kau apakan dia ?,"pekik junsu dengan suara lengkingan khasnya.**

**jaejoong memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan memilih menyuruh salah satu pegawai wanita untuk menemani nari yang masih belum siuman.**

**Jaejoong buru-buru keluar dari cafe dan menjelaskan kepada pemilik cafe bahwa dia sudah menghubungi seseorang yang akan menjemput nari,pemilik cafe pun hanya mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum sambil menerima uang pembayaran dari jaejoong.  
><strong> 

**( Jaejoong pov )  
><strong> 

**Setelah aku membayar bill aku segera kembali ketempat yang sebelumnya aku dan nari untuk mengambil tas belanjaanku,aku bergegas ke parkiran untuk menuju mobilku jangan sampai junsu melihatku untuk saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang itu.  
><strong> 

**Jaejoong segera memakai kacamata hitamnya,dia belum berniat benar-benar pergi sampai junsu datang untuk menjemput nari. **

**Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil ferarri california berwarna hitam memasuki parkiran,dua orang keluar dari dalam mobil itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa .  
><strong> 

**Itu junsu dan yoochun. Junsu memasuki cafe sementara yoochun tampak melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan tanpa sengaja aku dan yoochun saling melihat,untung aku menutupi wajahku dengan kacamata hitam dan masker. Aku harus segera pergi dari cafe ini.  
><strong> 

'**drrrtt~ drrrttt~' **

"**hallo changmin-ah,maaf tadi aku ada urusan,baiklah aku segera pulang aku juga sudah belanja untuk makan malam kita,"  
><strong> 

'**klik!'**

**Ku lajukan kendaraanku dengan kecepatan sedang,pikiranku masih sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan nari.  
><strong> 

**Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Tampak tertekan.  
><strong> 

'**Lupakan jaejoong jangan urusi dia,mereka orang-orang yang telah membuatmu hancur dan kini mulai kembali kehidupanmu dari awal' ucapku dalam hati.**

**Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen dan memasak malan malam untuk changmin,jangan sampai changmin mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas karena tak bisa menahan lapar,ohh not again!**

**( jaejoong pov end ) **

**( yoochun pov )  
><strong> 

**Nari hanya terdiam didalam mobil tatapannya kosong melihat keluar jendela,kini nari sedang di bawa pulang oleh junsu dan aku. Aku masih ingat nari sempat mengigau memanggil nama jaejoong,apa yang dia maksud jaejoong hyung?**

**Tidak mungkin!  
><strong> 

"**nari-ah apa kau bertemu dengan jaejoong hyung?," tanyaku sambil meliriknya dari kaca dalam mobil,junsu yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya pun kurasakan sedang menatapku dengan terkejut.  
><strong> 

"**yoochun-ah apa maksudmu,tidak mungkin! jae_,"  
><strong> 

"**itu benar!," sela nari memotong perkataan junsu. Dengan tatapan datarnya nari membalas melihatku dari kaca juga.**

**"apa maksudmu itu artinya kau bertemu dengan jaejoong hyung?," tanya junsu dengan shock.  
><strong> 

**Nari hanya mengangguk kecil,tatapannya kembali dia menerawang kearah luar jendela.  
><strong> 

**Aku hanya berusaha konsentrsi menyetir,jadi yang aku lihat tadi itu benar. Pria yang memakai kacamata hitam dan masker di wajahnya itu benar jaejoong hyung.**

"**yoochun-ah apa menurutmu nari hanya sedang berhalusinasi," junsu bertanya sepelan mungkin agar nari tak mendengarnya.  
><strong> 

"**sudah nanti saja kita mencari tahu,sebaiknya segera kau menghubungi yunho hyung,"**

**Junsu merasa tak puas dengan jawabanku,tapi dia tetap menuruti perintahku dan dengan sedikit cemberut dia menelpon yunho hyung.  
><strong> 

**( yoochun pov end )**

"**hyung,kau kemana saja tadi ? kau menyuruhku untuk tidak kemana-mana dulu sementara waktu tapi nyatanya kau malah enak-enakan keluar rumah sampai tak ingat waktu," changmin mulai kembali menggerutu. Di masukannya potongan telur gulung yang cukup besar ke dalam mulutnya.  
><strong> 

"**aku belanja kau kan tahu itu,"bela jaejoong dengan asal,dia sama sekali tak berminat berdebat dengan changmin di saat makan seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sampai changmin tahu kalau aku bertemu nari tadi,dia pasti marah-marah dan menceramahi ku panjang lebar.  
><strong> 

"**hyung kau tahu tetangga kita yang tinggal di sebelah? Dia gadis yang manis hyung namanya_," changmin agak ragu menjelaskannya,dia menggigit sumpitnya seakan menyesal telah bercerita pada jaejoong.**

"**kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja ceritamu,siapa namanya?," tanya jaejoong dengan mengernyitkan kening.  
><strong> 

"**namanya jung yeon soo hyung," ucap changmin pelan. Dia melirik jaejoong dengan was-was,nama marga itu sama dengan nama marga seseorang yang pernah mengacaukan hidup jaejoong,makanya tadi changmin sempat enggan bercerita tapi karena keceplosan dia tak bisa mengelak waktu jaejoong bertanya siapa namanya.  
><strong> 

**Di lihatnya sikap jaejoong yang biasa-biasa saja,justru dia malah bingung dan khawatir.**

"**hyung kau_,"  
><strong> 

"**apa?,"  
><strong> 

"**ah..itu nama marga gadis itu kan...jung,mm~ apa kau tidak apa-apa"  
><strong> 

"**changmin-ah jangan berlebihan memangnya di korea ini yang boleh memiliki nama marga jung hanya satu orang saja?,"  
><strong> 

"**jadi_,"  
><strong> 

"**jadi silahkan berteman dengannya dan jangan khawatirkan aku lagi," ucap jaejoong dengan santai,dia usai dengan makan malamnya dan meninggalkan changmin yang masih kebingungan.**

"**jangan lupa bereskan dan cuci piringnya changmin-ah," teriak jaejoong sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya.  
><strong> 

"**ya~!,"  
><strong> 

**Walaupun masih merasa bingung dengan ketenangan sikap jaejoong changmin tetap melakukan tugas bergilirnya yaitu mencuci piring dan merapikan meja makan.**

'**ting~ tong~'**

**suara bel memaksa changmin menghentikan kegiatannnya.**

" **siapa malam-malam seperti ini bertamu? Padahal aku dan hyung baru pindah 2 hari apa mungkin sudah ada tamu? Apa yeon soo? Tapi tadi dia bilang akan pergi berkunjung ke rumah neneknya jadi tidak mungkin itu dia,lalu siapa kalau begitu?!," gumam changmin,dia yang sudah memegang kenop pintu dan siap untuk membuka pintu pun menjadi ragu,apalagi saat dia mengintip di lubang pintu hanya nampak punggung seseorang.  
><strong> 

**Setelah merasa konflik batin selama 5 detik changmin memutuskan membuka pintunya.  
><strong> 

"**ka-kau..,"**

**Changmin shock dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang,namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan changmin masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu. **

**TBC  
><strong> 

**( CUAP-CUAP AUTHOR )**

**HADUUHHH~ MAAFKAN KALAU BANYAK TYPOSNYA YA READERS~ OIA AKU JUGA MAU TANYA KENAPA FFN SEKARANG GA BISA BUKA DI PC? APA HARUS MAKE MODEM KHUSUS ATAU GIMANA? MODEMKU ESIA MAX-D,SUMPAH SAYA GALAU SOALNYA KALAU NGETIK DI TAB/HAPE KAN SUSAH BELOM LAGI DENGAN SEGALA KERIBETAN TETEK BENGEK YANG LAINNYA T_T**

**DAN AKU JUGA MAU SAY THANK YOU BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA FF INI,DAN BUAT YANG MEREVIEM DI PROLOG KEMAREN JUGA MAKASIH YAH ADA : ,HOLEPINK, ,CLEIN CASSIE,GUEST,MINOZME ^_^**

**SILAHKAN YANG BERMINAT MEMBERIKAN KRITIK DAN SARAN BUAT KEBAIKAN FF INI DAN KENYAMANAN READERS BUAT BACA,SAYA TUNGGU DI REVIEWNYA HEHEHE ^^v  
><strong> 


End file.
